1. Technical Field
The invention relates to laptop computers and other portable devices that may include both a display and a data input function. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular stand for such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laptop computers are becoming popular alternatives to desktop computers. However, the more that laptop computers are made to do the job of desktop computers, the more that their virtues, such as a small form factor and integrated keyboard and display, become liabilities. For example, the user must stare down at the display of the laptop computer while using the keyboard. This becomes fatiguing after more than just casual use.
It is known to provide docking capability for laptop computers and thereby enhance their usability as desktop computers. See, for example, the generic docking station made by Sanyo shown in FIG. 1 (http://www.try-computing.com/docking.htm). Such a docking station provides the ability to power a laptop and also make external connections to such external facilities as printers and networks.
The Quicklook laptop computer stand, see FIG. 2 (http://www2.acan.net/xcx9cquick/laptopstand.html) tilts the laptop to change the laptop keyboard""s typing angle. Such a stand, however, is designed with the assumption that the individual using the laptop computer wants to use the laptop""s built-in keyboard. Thus, this stand is primarily intended as a mechanism for improving the ergonomics of the laptop""s keyboard. Such a stand does not provide an optimal viewing angle for the laptop display because the screen is placed at an angle lower than the user""s eye level.
Another example of a laptop stand that may be used to tilt the typing angle of the laptop""s built-in keyboard is the Podium CoolPad, shown in FIG. 3 (http://www.roadtools.com/podium.html). Again, the user is required to type on the laptop""s built-in keyboard. However, the laptop""s built-in display is not elevated such that it is at the user""s eye level.
M. Rookruch, P. Blagg, J. Youens, Space-Saving Docking Station for Vertically Supporting an Open Notebook and Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,508 (Mar. 27, 2001) disclose a docking station that supports a notebook computer docked thereto. The ""508 patent discloses a type of docking station that provides electrical conductivity through the docking station itself. The docking station is a wedge-like arrangement. Such an arrangement both takes up significant space on a user""s desktop, and yet does not elevate the laptop display sufficiently that the display is at the user""s eye-level.
See also M. Rookruch, S. Homer, Vertically Oriented Docking Station Apparatus for Portable Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,094 (Feb. 6, 2001) and J. Troyer, Portable Stand for Laptop Computers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,787 (Jun. 20, 2000).
It would be advantageous to provide a stand for a laptop computer that both supports the laptop computer in a minimal amount of desktop space, while at the same time elevates the laptop computer to a user""s eye-level, thereby mitigating the affects of fatigue that are otherwise caused by staring down at the screen of a laptop.
It would be further advantageous to provide a modular laptop stand that is inexpensive to produce, adjustable, and that is substantially flat when not in use, such that it is readily shipped and stored.
The invention provides a laptop computer stand that elevates the laptop display such that the display is at a user""s eye-level, while at the same time minimizing the amount of desktop space occupied by the laptop computer. The invention provides a stand that holds the laptop computer in an unfolded position such that the laptop""s display is elevated to eye-level and facing forward. The keyboard and track-pad remain exposed but are most likely not used, an external keyboard and mouse being used instead. This provides the user with the choice of any input device, such as an ergonomic keyboard. Further, this allows the user to position the keyboard away from the display, thereby providing a less fatiguing display-keyboard configuration.
The invention is based upon the recognition that many people use laptop computers on a desktop when in the office, as well as for their intended purpose, i.e. on a laptop. Most people who use laptop computers assume an uncomfortable crouched position when using the laptop on a desktop. Accordingly, a principal benefit of the claimed invention is to elevate the screen of the laptop to a more comfortable level, i.e. eye-level, while at the same time separating the display from the keyboard, thereby allowing the user to position both in a most comfortable configuration.
In other embodiments of the invention the laptop can incorporate a voice recognition software program, e.g. ViaVoice which is manufactured by IBM Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., such that the keyboard is no longer needed. A further benefit of this embodiment invention is that the laptop""s microphone is better positioned to capture the user""s voice.
In another embodiment of the invention, the laptop is used as a multi-media device such that the display is much better configured to serve as a monitor for displaying video or other multi-media content.
A further benefit of the invention is that the elevation of the computer enhances cooling of the laptop, thereby extending the laptop""s useful life.
In particular, the presently preferred embodiment of the invention provides a modular laptop stand that is inexpensive to produce, variously adjustable, and that is substantially flat when not in use, such that it is readily shipped and stored.